Falling
by Lisa Sutherland
Summary: After a tragic accident, Demyx is dead and Zexion loses his lust for life. zemyxakuroku


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts games, also this is my first fanfic so please be easy on me with your criticism. Please leave reviews.

Also, contains suicide, and pairings akuroku and zemyx.

_I can't believe he's gone, the one person who I ever cared for, well that I thought I cared for. The one person who made me feel like I had a heart. Why did Demyx have to leave me._

Zexion lay on his bed for days after the accident, he refused food and the only time he moved was to go to the bathroom. The other members of Organization XIII were worried and had been attempting for days to get him to leave his room. Axel and Roxas were especially concerned.

Axel: He can't stay there forever

Roxas: He just lost the one he loved, how would you feel if you lost me?

Axel: I know he must feel awful, but he's going to die if he doesn't eat

Roxas: Just give him some more time, if he doesn't come out soon though I'll break down the door, okay?

Axel: I love it when you act tough

Roxas: Well, let me prove my toughness to you

(I'm not going any further into this)

Back in Zexion's room, he was pondering suicide.

I can't live without him, he thought. He flashed back to the first time they met.

They were in private school and sat next to each other in English. Demyx always had a way with words. The way he strung them together was magical. One day, Demyx dropped his notebook. He was in a hurry and didn't notice. Zexion had the fortune of picking it up and during his first break of the day started reading it. He was half way through it and a note fell out. Zexion paused at first, he had already invaded Demyx's privacy, but as he turned the letter, the words "_To Zexion_" caught his attention; he just had to read it. It took him a moment to open it, he realized that he was shaking with a mixture of excitement and fear of being caught. It read

Dearest Zexion,

You will never get this note so I don't know why I'm writing it. Maybe by writing it I will get it out of my system, though I doubt it. The problem is, well, I love you. I love how your beautiful gray hair falls across the side of your face, how you nibble on your pencil when you think, I just love everything about you. There I said it and maybe I can forget it. I know you can never love me. Your popular, I'm not, you're athletic and I'm clumsy. You're divine and I'm just a waste of space that should have never been. It's time that I stop thinking about it. You will never love me.

Demyx, the one you'll never love

As Zexion read the letter, he felt an unusual combination of guilt and happiness. He felt the same way about Demyx, and knowing they shared feelings, he felt ecstatic. He also felt extreme guilt in the pit of his stomach for reading his loves personal notes. His thoughts were cut off when some one grabbed the note from him and stomped off. As he looked up he saw the blonde hair of his love. He ran off to catch him and found him in the bathroom crying.

Z: please don't cry

D: why did you read this, now you know, you weren't supposed to find out.

Z: Im glad I did, Zexion said with a smile

D; what do you mean

Z: I can't get you off my mind, no matter what I do, my thoughts fall on you and how beautiful you are. I love you, but I was afraid to tell you. If you didn't feel the same for me, you might avoid me and I don't know what I'd do if you ignored me

D: you…love me

Z: yes, with all of what I wish was a heart, I love you.

They looked into each others eyes and with out another word, kissed

Remembering their first kiss, Zexion started sobbing uncontrollably, He realized that without Demyx, his other half, he could no longer live. He grabbed his knife he had received from Demyx for his last birthday and sliced it across his throat, his last thought being that of him and Demyx kissing.

Well, that's the end of chapter 1, it's kind of sad, well really sad. To continue the story, please read chapter 2 and please review but I ask that you don't flame, this is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts games, also this is my first fanfic so please be easy on me with your criticism. Please leave reviews.

Also, contains suicide, and pairings akuroku and mainly zemyx.

When Zexion awoke, he realized, he wasn't dead. As he looked around he saw that he was in a hospital bed. He immediately felt his throat and felt a lump of bandages

"You scared us" came a voice from his other side. It was Roxas and Axel. Zexion felt a surge of anger at his friends

"why did you save me, I wanted to die…I needed to die" Zexion yelled as he started sobbing," I don't want to live, I cant live without him" he couldn't speak anymore, thinking about his love hurt too much.

Axel looked at his friend and couldn't help but tearing up, "we know how you feel. But we couldn't let you die, we love you too much and Demyx wouldn't want you to die"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL BECAUSE YOU DON'T. YOU STILL HAVE EACHOTHER, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO KNOW THAT YOULL NEVER WAKE AND SEE YOUR LOVER LAYING NEXT TO YOU ANY MORE, NO, YOU DON'T. YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN OF KNOWING THAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE A MINUTE EARLIER THAT MAYBE, MAYBE HE WOULDN'T HAVE DI...DI…" Zexion just couldn't say it, it hurt too bad, perhaps if he didn't say it Demyx would come back, yeah, maybe when he opened his eyes, his lover would be there with his hand on his arm. As Zexion opened his eyes he only saw his friends looking sad and worried. The tears still streamed out of his eyes and he thought that maybe, hopefully, he'd drown.

"Zexion, i'm at a loss for words, we love you, and well, please don't leave us" Roxas said in a meek voice" but it was too late, Zexion had made his mind up. He knew that security would be everywhere, but he couldn't live any more. He decided the best plan of action would be to act like he was okay. Not too okay or they would know that something was up. He talked to them until visiting hours were over, acted sad but said over and over that life would go on. They finally left feeling a little better and saying that they would bring good food tomorrow. What they didn't know was that there wouldn't be a tomorrow, well for him anyway. He knew that if he died the machines would go off and they would bring him back to this miserable earth. He looked around once again for a solution and noticed that he was high up and that the window was left open for fresh air. Stupid nurses. He though his happiest thought of Demyx and ran for the window. He jumped and felt the cool air whip across his body. The pain would finally be gone, and he would once again be with his love…

The end

Well, I hope you liked it. My intent was to make you cry, I know that sounds bad, but I love reading sad fics and crying and maybe some of you do as well.


End file.
